Fine Line
by cfine
Summary: Draco x Hermoine Smut. One-shot. Potentially more.


~~This is my first ever fanfic, I hope you enjoy. Let me know what you think xx ~~

"You're nothing. You've never been anything to me. Not once."

She watched him through hooded lenses, her breath hitched. Everything about him at once grew dark. His eyes deepening from sterling to obsidian. She was caught, mesmerized. She knew he wasn't bluffing, that he was straining every bit of strength to keep control. His lean body tensing, he looked lethal. She urged every muscle in her body to remain silent but her veins were coursing with epinephrine. Her mind briefly flitted – funny how a single hormone controls both extreme fear and absolute arousal. He ran his long fingers over the bridge of his nose, his blonde eyebrows creasing.

"You're fucking disgusting."

He ran both hands over his eyes, rubbing his forehead. It was apparent he was battling internally. She knew if she said the wrong thing he'd be gone. Her stomach begged her to run but her panties were pooling over, her excitement slowly running down the inside of her thighs. Her cheeks reddened and he looked up. She watched as his eyes languorously crept from her face to her neck and ever so leisurely worked their way down. The crisp white button-down shirt that was straining with each inhalation was tucked ever so neatly into a pleated black skirt modest in length. His eyes fell three inches above her knee and stayed there. She immediately knew that he knew. Her heart was pumping in the back of her throat and she realized she was the worst kind of victim. The type that froze.

"Don't you fucking dare, Granger."

She could feel the trickle, winding its way down her upper thigh and she silently pleaded with herself to make it stop. To dry up as quickly as she overflowed. She closed her eyes and tried to count to ten. She could hear him breathing but other than that the stone hallway was quiet. The air was frigid but apart from her taut nipples she was immune to it. He began to clench and unclench his fists. She opened her eyes and boldly stared at him right as her wetness slid past the edge of her skirt. Not blinking – she watched his mouth form a tight line as her arousal slithered down her calf into the absorbent hem of her ruffled ankle socks. He sucked in a breath. His eyes turned to slits. He had to grind out words.

"You dirty whore."

She expected him to rush her – to wrap his long fingers around her neck and slam her against the cold stone behind her. But he moved slowly instead, long legs closing the distance between them. He began to circle her. The hatred bubbling in her stomach was as frozen as she was. She could feel him behind her, his breath soft on the back of her neck. The ache between her thighs was pumping at the same rate as her heart. His mouth was right next to her ear. He licked his lips and a shiver ran down her spine. A visceral, tangible shiver. She could feel his dark smirk boring through the back of her head. She felt him pull the ponytail band out of her hair. His fingers undoing the single French braid falling long down her back. She had tried to tame it – to leave some tendrils around her face. She knew it would be even wavier coming out of a braid. His long fingers ran through her scalp, pulling at the tangles and for a moment she realized this was the closest thing to intimacy they had ever had. But the moment was short lived. The same fingers encircled her thick hair and snapped her head backwards. Her neck arched dramatically forward and she realized she could see his eyes in her peripheral. She made a strangled gasp – her breath getting caught in her throat.

"You're too easy, mudblood."

He growled into her ear. There was no sound of amusement – she could see the loathing in his eyes. With his right hand firmly grasping her hair, his left reached down to grab her hip. His fingers were so long that his thumb crooked into her lower back dimple and his forefingers locked onto the fleshy front of her hip. He lurched her backwards, her ass hitting the front of his trousers. Her eyes rolled back in her head. He was fucking huge. His hard on pressed firmly between her ass cheeks. His hips began to move into her and she found herself arching back to feel more of him. His aggression started to leak over. She could feel him shaking with strain as he dry humped her.

"You think I like this Granger? You think I want to get this hard for you?"

His voice was loud in her ear and darker than she'd ever heard before. Every cell in her body was quivering. He dropped his right hand from her hair and latched onto her other hip shoving her face first into the wall. She instinctively bent over, reaching her arms out to brace herself as he flipped up the back of her skirt. She felt a rush of air and her light blue cotton thong was out for the taking. She found herself pressing her cheek against the cold stone, hands framing her head. He was softly chuckling.

"Do you mean to get this wet for me? Are you ashamed of your cum-stained thong you little slut?"

Her head was spinning. She felt him reach around her and slap the front of her pussy with the palm of his hand. She jumped. His middle finger tracing the edge of her thong, he started to softly curse to himself. Two fingers pulling her thong to one side, one finger dipping in.

"You're fucking dripping."

He curled his finger at her opening to gather her arousal. He could see her straining to see from her side angle, head pressed against the wall. He brought his finger to her lips and smeared her wetness over her mouth. Her eyes widened. She parted her lips and caught his finger between her teeth. He growled, she could feel him trying to pull his finger out and she bore down harder with her teeth. He cursed. Her tongue flit over the tip of his finger before she encased it with her lips. Her mind was gone. She unabashedly sucked on his finger. She could feel the change in him. His body leaning over her, shoving more of his finger into her mouth. His eyes latched onto her swollen lips. She lapped it up, swirling her hot tongue around his knuckle and allowing him to curve his finger over the edge of her throat. She moaned into his finger and he slammed his pelvis into her ass. Her body was moving on its own accord. He reared back and roughly slid his finger out. Regaining some composure, he gruffly pulled her legs apart. She felt him gripping her ass cheeks in each hand, pulling them apart and slapping them back together. The sting brought back a bit of her senses as she felt him kneel down behind her and as she strained to see what he was doing, her voice came back just to let out a muffled, "What what are you.."

He slapped her pussy once more from below and she squeaked.

"Shut the fuck up."

His hands ran up and down her legs once, his pointer finger following the dried line of come. She shuddered. Before she could completely grasp what was happening he'd pulled her thong to her feet and bent her over even more deeply than before. His breath was coating her pussy. She tried to verbalize her confusion but his fingers spread her wide and before she could take a breath his tongue plunged deep inside her. She lurched, letting out a guttural moan and pressing her breasts against the wall. Her back was arched so intensely it was painful. He ground his face into her, his tongue fucking her hard. She could feel him trying to drink all of her. Her wetness was spilling all over his face, soaking his scruff. She couldn't breath; her core was aching with abandon. Without thinking, she reached down and grabbed his collar pulling his head and mouth closer to the top of her pussy. His curses were strangled. His fingers were gripping her ass but she wriggled free and turned around so she was facing him on his knees. He immediately began to protest but her hands found his hair and latched his open mouth on her clit. Her legs shook so violently she almost crumpled. She pressed her back into the wall and let his wet tongue flick her clit. His menacing glare bore into her even as he was devouring her pussy. She rocked her pussy on his face. Grinding into him. Without thinking, he shoved his middle finger inside of her and her jaw dropped.

He curled the finger to hit her g-spot and she was gone. Her hips rocking and fucking his finger, the flat tip of his tongue steadily rubbing her clit. Her stomach clenched, tying itself into a billion knots. The build up was too much. She kept eye contact as the tension started to build in her low belly.

He could feel her drenched pussy gripping his finger tighter and tighter as her orgasm built. And just as quickly as he began he shoved her away. She yelled. Her eyes flaring and her chest heaving as she reared back and slapped him square in the jaw while he was getting to his feet. His body recoiled and in an instant she was slammed back against the wall, her shoulders locked in a death grip and he was snarling above her. "You ungrateful bitch," He roared. His face was inches from hers but her defiance was finally surfacing and her gaze didn't waver as she growled "You selfish dick!"

His lips tore into hers cutting her off and crashing for dominance. Their teeth clashed. She bit his lower lip and he wrapped one hand tightly around her throat. She tried to draw blood and he squeezed her neck until she had to gasp for air. His tongue filled her mouth as he excavated every inch of her. She moaned into him. His body was pressed against hers; his erection smashed against her stomach. She wrapped her lips around his tongue and sucked. She felt his dick twitch and his whole body sagged a bit against hers in pleasure. But the moment his weakness surfaced he pulled back.

They stared at each other, lips red, cut and swollen. Her chin tipped up in revolt. His grip on her neck loosened and she thought he was going to walk away. He took a step back. He let his eyes run over her body. No no no no her body screamed. She wasn't going to let him leave. She grabbed his hands and brought them to her tits over her shirt. He looked at her in surprise his hands instinctively palming her breasts. Her nipples straining so hard they were visible through her bra. She pressed herself into his hands.

"Fuck this" he groaned and grabbed the collar of her shirt ripping it open. She whimpered as buttons flew everywhere. Her tits were heaving in a white lace bra and he immediately yanked the bra down. The cold air rushed against her nipples and she let her head fall against the wall. His hot mouth instantly closed around one of her nipples and he bit down hard. She screamed, digging her nails into his scalp. His tongue flicked while his teeth harshly nibbled and she felt a ribbon of energy snake from her nipples straight to her pussy. She arched her tits into him, pulling his head from one nipple to the other, him growling in reply. She was so lost in the sensation that only after a minute or two did she realize she was begging.

"Please fuck me"

"Fill me up"

"Please, Malfoy, I want to feel you inside me"

He was smirking against her tits as her cheeks surged with embarrassment. She lashed and pushed him back so hard he missed a step. She rushed him. But he was faster than her, his hands snaking around her wrists.

"What do you think you're doing?"

She changed tactics instantly and looked up at him with soft dilated pupils. She bit her lower lip and watched as his eyes moved to her mouth.

"I was going to suck your cock," she barely whispered.

His eyes flared and he inadvertently thrust his hips forward. His grasp around her wrist slackened and she moved to grip his dick over his pants. He flinched, moving his hips in time with her hand. She grinned. Rubbing her thumb over his tip until his eyes started to roll backwards.

"Fucking suck it Granger."

She ever so slowly dropped to her knees and looked up at him with huge doe eyes.

"Put it in my mouth."

His mouth dropped as he stared at her but he didn't miss a beat. He kicked off his dress shoes and pulled his pants and black boxer briefs down. She smirked at the sight of him. His huge cock pulsating in his hand surrounded by coarse dirty blonde hair. She started to salivate, opening her mouth wide and tipping her head back. He wrapped his hand around his length, moving up and down to the sight of her. He grabbed her hair with one hand and with the other started to slowly position his dick at the entrance to her mouth. She moaned, flitting her tongue out to flick his tip making his cock twitch. She wrapped her lips around the tip sliding her tongue around the base of the head. He groaned and she hummed on his dick in response.

"Suck my cock like the dirty whore you are." She felt her pussy flood but her mouth instantly retorted.

"Fuck my mouth like the Death Eater you are."

He snarled and grabbed her head with both hands shutting her up by shoving his cock down her throat. She switched to breathing from her nose, and expanded her throat for him. His dick curved down her throat and slid back out. He moved his hips slowly and consistently; feeling the tip of his dick hit a sweet spot deep inside her mouth. His head fell back, her hot wet mouth surrounding him. It was too much for him. He had to regain control. He pushed her backwards and hoisted her up.

"That's enough."

In one motion he wrapped her legs around his waist and pressed his hard cock against her wet entrance. She sunk down on him, both of them letting out sighs of relief, followed by snarls of hatred. She wrapped her arms around his neck violently grinding her hips up and against him. He grabbed her hips, slammed her back into the stone and rammed into her. Her wet velvety pussy engulfing him, he could feel his balls slapping her ass and her wetness dripping onto him.

"You're so fucking tight."

His huge dick filling her up over and over again she arched her back and thrust her nipples toward him. He latched onto them, biting her nipple right as his cock found her g-spot. She screamed.

"Fuck me Malfoy, don't you dare fucking stop"

He ground his cock into her, feeling her tense up and squeeze her eyes shut. He bit her nipple in time with the thrusts, completely letting go.

"Come all over my cock mudblood, come all over me"

Her body bouncing on his dick, her stomach clenching, his cock pounding her g-spot repeatedly, her wild hair swinging. He felt her pussy quivering and fucked her even harder until her entire body went rigid and began to shudder. Her nipples tightened and she screamed as she soared the edge, soaking his cock with her come. But she wasn't done yet; her hips grinding on their own. Begging him to come inside of her, her words got caught in her throat; she felt his balls tighten and knew he had been waiting for her to come. She pulled her ankles closer, digging her heels into his ass and pulling him closer, deeper. With a deep groan, he pumped into her as far and as fast as he could go finally releasing and coming right on her g-spot.

Both of their bodies sagged and Draco fell to his knees, her heaving body still wrapped around his. He couldn't see straight. She smelled like honey and cum and sweat and for just a moment he buried himself in her neck letting out haggard breaths. Her body was covered in scratches and already forming bruises from the stone corridor. His back was lined with red lashes from her nails. She let her limbs weave around him, pulling him in and holding his head to hers. His heart raced against her skin. His now softening cock still inside her, she bit the part where his shoulder connects to his neck, her sharp incisors breaking the skin before she sucked the wound.

"Motherfucker Granger!"

He shoved her off.

"What the fuck was that?" His eyes searing down on her, she could see the purple blotch deepening on his shoulder.

"Just giving you a different kind of dark mark," she smirked.

"I hope Potter and Weasley find out just how wet you get for a Death Eater." Her cheeks reddened.

"I hope Pansy finds out that you willingly lapped the cum of a Mudblood."


End file.
